Suitors
by Purplepanda2
Summary: Everything is going great for Sarah and James especially now that the war is over. Both are planing to move to New York and settle down together, but a letter for Sarah's mother changes their plans drastically. (Could be considered a sequel to my story Last Moments but very few references in this new story.)
1. Chapter 1

A new story, what in the world and I thinking. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I am going to apologize before hand in the fact that I suck at updates but I will try my best.

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever they were finally free, finally the United Sates of America. Sarah smiled thinking back on how hard everyone had worked to get there and how much closer everyone seemed to grow. This definitely held true to her and James. Looking back on when she first arrived in this amazing country Sarah remembered regarding the "colonist" as filth and thought no better of James until he turned his own mother's ring into a locket to replace her father's. Only then did she begin to see the true gentleman he was.<p>

Yes she still did not agree much with James but when she returned to England, even though it was only for a short while, she missed the people and events of the colonies and even more, she missed James. So back she went to the colonies knowing it was her homes for she truly was an American.

At first she viewed her feelings toward James as those of a close friend or brother even! It wasn't until that frightful day that James was shot did she realize how she really felt. She remembered how Henri had made them pretend that James and she we to be married in order to save him from the British Navy and thinking it was silly only after James was shot she no longer felt that way. She loved him. So she worked hard to nurse him back to health and in the process admitted her feelings for him. Only to learn he harbored the same feelings. Overjoyed the two had grown even closer, which did not pass notice for many because the two hardly fought now. Instead they often worked together to solve problems and challenges. Which is what the two of them planned to do forever.

They had just recently purchased their own printing shop and were looking forward to opening their own paper. Yes the two had not discussed moving their relationship to the next step, specifically speaking in terms of marriage but Sarah had no doubt it had crossed James' mind. She figured he wanted to establish himself first, prove he could provide for her before going to marriage. He was after all extremely proud and stubborn, but Sarah loved him anyways and was willing to wait to be married. Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. A knock Sarah knew very well now.

"Come in James." She said closing the trunk she had been packing.

"How did you know it was me?" James said astonished as he walked in closing the door behind him.

"U could tell by your knock." Sarah said rising and walking toward him wrapping her arms around his waist. Yes Sarah knew it was improper but when she was alone with James she did not care for necessities only wanting him, but they did behave accordingly in public mind you.

"Ah well I was just coming to see how far along you were in your packing and give you this letter that just arrived." James said wrapping an arm around her waist and holding up the letter. Sarah took the letter and ripped the seal reading:

_My dearest Sarah,_

_I have heard of the success those rebels have had and am coming at once to retrieve you. It is no longer safe for a British citizen such as yourself to be there, not to mention it is almost time for your future husband to be picked. I shall be arriving in port in two days and I expect you to e ready to leave with me the following day. I know this may come as a shock to you seeing how I did not prevent you from returning to the colonies, pardon United States, before but that was because I felt you deserved your last bit of freedom. But now your times up and it is time to think about your future and settling down. I can only hope you can see the reason behind my actions and accept them._

_Your loving Mother_

Sarah started at the letter in shock her hand trembling. Then reread it before handing it to James and going to have a seat on her bed. James read the letter and his face turned to that of rage.

"What does she mean by leave!" He exclaimed throwing the letter down, "Your home is here!"

"Not in her eyes." Sarah said looking blankly ahead of her.

"And what is this talk of husbands!" James said starting to pace, "Am I not good enough!"

"In her eyes no." Sarah said still staring. James stopped and went to kneel before her taking both her hands in his, "And your eyes? Am I good enough in your eyes?"

"Good God James of course you are!" Sarah said squeezing his hand and staring deep into his eyes shoving so much love, "I love you."

"I know." James said pulling her to his chest, "And I love you. It's just sometimes I feel I'm not worthy of you."

"Oh James no one is more worthy than you." She said pulling back to look into his eyes, "You've been with me through it all, good and bad. No matter how hard it was. Plus you understand me better than anyone else." Then her eyes began to water and a single tear slid down her cheek, which James quickly moved to wipe away, "I-i-i-I don't want to leave you James. Not again. I love you so much."

"Sh-sh darling don't worry." James said giving her a small smile which wiping her tears and pulling her to his chest again, "We'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best at updating soon but I can't make any promises.<p>

~Purplepanda2


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry it has taken me so long to update but here is the second chapter of Suitors. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one as well.

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Two days later:<p>

James and Sarah stood at the port waiting for Sarah's Mother to arrive and James was a ball of nerves. Never before in his whole life had he felt so nervous! Not even when he got to meet George Washington! But this was going to be a very important meeting and they both knew it. James had never met Sarah's mother but knew she was a proper English lady like Sarah had been. He also knew that if he wanted to keep Sarah here with him he was going to have to act his best. Sarah had been kind enough to give him some quick lessons on being a gentleman, but that didn't make James feel any better!

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself and he felt Sarah's hand brush on his. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes that seemed to cause him to calm even more. The two stood there, just staring into each others eyes when they were brought back to reality by a gruff voice announcing Sarah's mother's ship had arrived. Sadly the two turned away from each other and turned their attention to the arriving ship.

"Mother!" Sarah exclaimed as a woman with hair the same color as Sarah's walked down to them.

"Sarah!" The woman said opening her arms to Sarah for a hug. Sarah compiled giving her mother a hug while James stood awkwardly on the side shuffling from foot to foot. This woman did not look like one to threaten her daughter into marriage, but then again looks can be deceiving. Finally the two women separated and Sarah stepped to the side motioning for James to come forward. He carefully walked forward unsure what to expect.

"Mother this is James." Sarah said proudly.

"Oh I see, well James since you are here would you mind to take these bags from me?" Lady Philips said holding her bags out.

"Of course Mrs. Philips." James said politely bowing and taking the bags. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard…

"Such a nice servant you have there Sarah." Lady Philips said nodding in a approval and causing James to freeze while a look of shock appeared on Sarah's face. Servant! She thought he was a servant!

"No mother, James is not a servant." Sarah said hurriedly least James submit to his anger, "He is Dr. Franklins apprentice and a dear…friend of mine. In fact I'm-I'm-I'm in love with him mother." James' heart burst at her confession even though he had heard her say it many a time there was something about her saying to her mother that did him in. It took everything in him not to drop Lady Philips bags right there and sweep Sarah into an embrace. Lady Philips on the other hand became ridged and her smile fell off her face. She turned to James taking him in again before turning back to Sarah.

"Is that so. Lady Philips said, "Well we'll have to fix that because there is no way a proper lady like you can be with this street trash. Now come Sarah so I can talk some sense into you.. in private preferably!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and I will work harder at updating sooner.<p>

~Purplepanda22


	3. Chapter 3

Hey two chapters in one go. Nice right! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you for the reviews it means a lot. I'll shut up now but I hope you enjoy this chapter also.

I do not own Liberty's Kids or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the print shop Sarah's Mother took Sarah and dragged her saying as they went, "Oh what a lovely shop. Now Sarah you must show your room to me."<p>

"But Mother…" Sarah started in protest looking back at James who stood holding her mother's bags.

"I insist!" Lady Philips said leading her away from James. Sighing Sarah led her mother to her room. Once inside her mother closed the door and spun on Sarah.

"What do you think you're doing? Announcing outside at a public port that you love someone let alone that lower class trash!" Lady Philips announced indignantly, "What happened to the young lady I sent here all those years ago! I knew letting you return to America was a poor decision! These Americans are animals! Do not forget what they did to your poor cousin Tom!"

"Mother." Sarah said bristling with anger, "I will never forget what happened to cousin Tom! I was there when he died! I saw it! And how dare you insult James like that! He is an educated well-mannered gentleman! His only flaw is he holds no wealth and I still am a proper lady!"

"How dare you talk to me with that tone young lady!" Lady Philips said in shock at her daughter talking back and not being obedient and obeying, "Clearly this American is not good for you. We must leave at once!"

"No Mother I will not." Sarah said fire in her eyes, "This is my home. America is my home. Dr. Franklin, Moses and Henri are my home. James is my home."

"Sarah stop this at once! England is your home! Always has been, always will be! And I don't want to hear another word about it. Nor do I want to hear of your supposed love for this lower class trash." Lady Philips said glaring at Sarah.

"No it isn't!" Sarah exclaimed, "I love James and I refuse to leave!" Faster than Sarah could comprehend Lady Philips' hand came in contact with Sarah's cheek in a loud smack.

"You will leave this place and this boy even if I have to drag you to the docks myself!" Lady Philips as Sarah held her hand to her cheek in shock at being hit. James burst through the door his eyes seething with anger directed at Lady Philips.

"Lady Philips." He said with a fake polite grin on his face, "Moses would like you to go tell him where to put your bags."

"You piece of filth!" Lady Philips said turning her anger to him, "You were eavesdropping on our conversation!"

"It's not considered eavesdropping when you are yelling for all of Philadelphia to hear." James said through clenched teeth still glaring at Lady Philips, "Now go tell Moses where you want your bags!"

"And leave you alone with my daughter!" Lady Philips said in shock at the idea, "I think not!"

"Sarah and I have been left alone many a time. I doubt this time will be any different." James said trying not to roll his eyes.

"You and Sarah have been left un-chaperoned!" Lady Philips said clutching her hand to her chest in horror, "All the more reason for me to stay."

"Just go give Moses help with your bags before I do something I regret." James said clenching his fists and walking toward her, "Such as kicking you out of this house."

"You wouldn't dare!" Lady Philips said

"Try me!" James growled stepping closer only to stop because Sarah walked forward and placed a hand on his chest. James eyes dropped to her his eyes full of concern, especially at sight of her already red cheek where her mother had slapped her. James wanted to kick Lady Philips out of the room and just hold Sarah tight. He wanted her to disappear so he could comfort Sarah and make sure she was alright. Sarah looked up at James her eyes teary but refusing to let them lose, which just made James' heart throb even more and his anger toward Lady Philips grow. He lifted his hand to cup Sarah's cheek but was interrupted by Lady Philips exclaiming, "Sarah talk some sense into your _friend_! Remind him who I am and how much power I have!" Lady Philips said putting a mocking tone on the word friend. Once again James' attention turned to Lady Philips but he put a protective arm around Sarah's waist before confronting Lady Philips.

"I know who you are!" James said anger once again burning in his eyes, "You are the mother of the woman I love. The very mother she always talks about with such high regard! But who just hit her and is denying her daughter her own free will."

"How dare you!" Lady Philips said turning her attention to the back of Sarah's head since Sarah still had it buried in James' chest, "Do you hear him! He is a mad man! How can you love him! Tell him to leave at once!"

"Mother." Sarah said in a very serious voice lifting her head off James' chest and turning to face her with James' arm still around her waist, "Go help Moses with your bags."

"Sarah!" Lady Philips said surprised and Sarah lifted her face to meet her mother's eyes, her own showing rage.

"Mother I asked you politely but I have lost all patients. Leave this room at once. You have not only insulted me but also this country I call home and the man I love and plan to spend the rest of my live with!" She said staring her mother down.

Lady Philips gasped, "Sarah! You can not mean…surely your not."

"Not what Mother." Sarah said mockingly, "Engaged? No but I am leaving tomorrow for New Your with James to our new print shop. To our future."

"Now Sarah!" Lady Philips said stepping toward Sarah only to have James push her behind him and stand between them glaring Lady Philips down.

"She said leave." James said sternly

Lady Philips glared back before turning toward the door, "This conversation is not over yet." She said before leaving the room. Once she left James turned worry and concern apparent on his face lifting his hand to Sarah's still red cheek.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked lightly brushing his hand on it and Sarah burst into tears.

"Oh Sarah!" James exclaimed standing up, "Does it hurt that much! Do you need me to get something." Sarah did not say anything just grabbed his sleeve still crying while shaking her head.

"No just hold me." She finally said looking up teary eye, "Please." James collapsed onto his knees in front of her taking her face in his hands.

"You don't even have to ask for that my dearest Sarah. I will do anything to make you feel better, feel safe, feel loved. I will do anything for you." He said looking into her tear filled eyes and kissing her forehead. He then stood and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and began to rock back and forth murmuring comforting words.

"I-i-i-i-I don't know what to do." Sarah confessed stuttering, "Mother won't listen let alone give you a chance. I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to burden Mother."

"Sh-sh-sh." James said rubbing her back comfortingly, "You didn't do anything wrong. IF anyone is in the wrong it is her for not listening to her daughter." Sarah pulled away her green eyes looking into James' blue tears still streaming down her face, "B-b-b-but James what are we going to do! We are suppose to leave for New York tomorrow, but with Mother here..."

"Don't worry." James said using his thumb to brush her tears away while being cautious of her still red cheek, "We already told her our plan and this is America. You are free to make your own choices. So we will still leave tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." Sarah said nodding her head. James leaned forward lightly brushing his lips on Sarah's still red cheek, "I love you" he murmured into her skin.

"I love you too." Sarah said closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of James' arms around her keeping her safe. James leaned back looking her in the eye, "If she ever hits you again I swear…" James said only to be silenced by Sarah giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know." She said smiling, "My brave knight." James smiled and turned to leave.

"I had best leave before your mother returns plus I need to finish loading our stuff so we can leave." He said walking toward the door before turning around, "Will you be okay?"

Sarah nodded and said; "I'll see you tomorrow." James smiled and left.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading! Will work on updating soon.<p>

~Purplepanda2


End file.
